The Final Space Adventure
by Daisyfan2
Summary: Meet the Commandos. Three girls hired by Princess Peach to spy on an enemy. However, they're doing WAY more than what they paid for.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**A/N: First story on . I hope I get good reviews on this. Go on my deviantART account for official artwork.**

**~XlittlecrazyVieX**

* * *

><p>"Mary! MARY! Pick up! Pick up!" A squeaky voice called from the walkie-talkie.<p>

"Stefani! Gimme that! You don't do it right. MARY PICK UP DAMMIT!" A more tomboyish, yet shy, voice yelled this time. No one replied to their pleas. However someone was there. A girl. In the deep loneliness of space. Her auburn braid floated slightly. Her walkie-talkie floated above her lifeless hand. Her eyes we're opened and emotionless. No one noticed Mary until a blonde woman in a long blue dress and a chubby, star-like creature found her.

"Mama. What happened to her?" the creature asked in a tiny, pre-puberty voice. The woman shook her head sympathetically.

"I don't know, Luma." The woman whispered. She planted a finger on Mary's head. "Child, what happened? In the power of the Star Sprites, open your mind. Tell me what happened." She sighed as a light flashed on her finger and nothing happened.

"I don't think it's working, Rosalina." Luma said as he peered over Rosalina's shoulder.

"Just wait for it." Rosalina said. Then the light got brighter. "Told you." Now, let's get this story started.

**Chapter 1**

"Princess Peach, we left the galaxy and are heading to assigned destination." A soft, slightly deep voice said in the microphone.

"Good job, Commando Mary." A high, positive voice called from the other end of the line. Mary nodded and turned off the microphone. Her auburn braid swished as she walked. Her raspberry dress bounced as she sat down on her chair near the window. _Why did we agree to this?_ Mary thought. She had the case of homesickness. She missed her home in Delaware. She missed her home, on Earth.

"Mary, are you thinking about home again?" Bethany called, pulling Mary out of her trance. They had been best friends since, like, forever! Bethany had her brown hair in a ponytail. She wore the same outfit as Mary. The same silver chest, shoulder, neck, and head gear. Except Bethany's dress, skin-tight gloves, and boots were green. They were required to wear those outfits. Apparently so they won't die in space.

"No!" Mary yelled as she banged her fists on the side of the chair.

"Leave Mary alone." Stefanie called from her position next to the radar. She was short and petite. Her dyed red perm whipped in the cool air. Her yellow dress hung delicately around her hips. Unlike the other girls who's dresses puffed out. Stefani's green eyes sparkled with curiosity while her voice spoke with fear. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Stef..." She started before she saw a giant rock heading towards them. "ASTEROID!"

Bethany immediately lunged for the controls and turned right. Scrapping the ship against the asteroid's rough surface. "What the hell? Peach never said anything about asteroids in this galaxy!" She screamed over the loud noise of asteroids coming at top speed towards them.

"The radar doesn't say anything about aster-OH SHIT!" Stefani screeched as she tumbled to the floor, nearly hitting her head on the fire extinguisher. Bethany jerked the steering wheel to the left. Mary grabbed the edge of the window hanging on for dear life. Her knuckles turned white (or light pink, since she's wearing gloves.).

"Sorry! There's just too many of them! We're gonna crash!" Bethany yelled as she took another sharp right. Stefanie started to cry as the asteroids died down.

"Thank God!" Mary rejoiced as she stood up, shakily. The ship was gently gliding in the atmosphere. Stefanie got up. Then she turned pale.

"Uhh guys. What is _**that**_?" Stefanie cried as she slowly pointed to a wormhole. The other girls gasped.

"What does the radar say?" Mary asked, trying not to show fear.

"It says it's our destination. But Princess Peach said we're looking for a castle and this isn't no-" Stef explained before the worm hole sucked the ship into it. "OH FUCKING SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. ^^ This came so quickly because I post these chapters on deviantART before I post them here. Official art of the Commandos on my deviantART account.**

**~XlittlecrazyVieX**

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Space Adventure<strong>

**Chapter 2**

BAM! CRASH!

"Ow..." Bethany said wearily as she stood up. "Mary? Stef?" She looked around for her two friends. Her head hurt, a shard of glass was stuck in her wrist, and the windows were shattered. The main power of the ship was off. The beaming red emergency lights were on.

"Over here." Stefanie called. Bethany looked out the windshield and saw Stefanie on the floor and struggling to remove a painting wedged between her head and shoulders. Her arm was bleeding rapidly. Her left eye was swollen.

"Mary?" Bethany asked as she turned around to find her friend. Mary was still in her seat. She looked like she saw a ghost, a goblin, and a vampire all at once. She was surprisingly okay other than the shards of glass in her arm and cheek. Mary let out a small groan.

"Sorry, but the Commando's on another mission." Mary grumbled as she rubbed her head as she leaned back on her chair. She stayed like that for about 2 minutes before standing up to look at her surroundings. "Where are we?" Mary said as she stood up and stared at the broken glass of the ship. She noticed the fire extinguisher destroyed. It's contents all over the floor. _There goes our ship..._ Mary thought as she walked over to Bethany.

"Guys." Stefanie said as she pulled off the painting and took a good look at it. "I think we're at our destination."

Mary and Bethany jumped out of the ship to look at the painting. The man had light bluish skin his eye that wasn't covered with a monocle that covers one eye was an imitating gold. His white cape covered most of his clothes and his white top hat looked intimidating. Mary took a better look at the painting. This was definitely their guy. Bethany pulled up her sleeve and started pushing buttons on her robot arm. "Yep, this is him. Count Bleck..."

Mary shivered at that name. It sounded so threatening, yet so interesting. Not like she had a crush on him or anything. EW! Who would have a crush on someone they barely know? She remembered when Princess Peach gave them this mission. She didn't tell much about Count Bleck, but they knew he built a castle in the middle of space. She took one look at the castle. Which, for some reason, she just noticed. It was tall. 40 feet at least. It was pitch black. The door was dark gray. "Let's go girls. Bethany. Is there anyone else in this castle?"

Bethany nodded. "Yes, 5 more people. You want names?"

"No thank you." Mary grabbed one of the large brass handles and opened the door with a squeak. The interior was the same as the outside of the castle. Pitch black. She blinked a few times. Her eyes didn't adjust to the darkness. She took out a flashlight and shone it into the darkness.

"C'mon girls. Let's go." Bethany said as she cut in front of Mary and started walking down a long hallway. Mary and Stefanie ran close behind.

"Does anyone remember the mission exactly?" Stefanie asked as she looked around to find any clues.

"We have to find something called the Chaos Heart, take it, and return to the Mushroom Kingdom for analyses." Bethany explained. Mary nodded.

"Yep. We should split up." Mary said.

"What? Are you crazy? Who knows what we'll encounter!" Stefanie whispered as she stomped her foot. Mary rolled her eyes.

"We know our mission. I mean what could go wrong?"

"ANYTHING! I mean, we could injured! I don't wanna end up like Bethany!" Stefanie yelled as she pointed to Bethany. She slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Really, now? NOW you wanna make fun of me?" Bethany asked. Stefanie uttered an apology.

"Let's move out!" Mary ordered as she ran to another direction. Bethany walked away from Stefanie.

"Now, if I was a Chaos Heart where I would I be?" Mary asked herself as she walked down a hallway. She looked around. It was quiet...too quiet. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some flour.

"Let's get this over with." Mary said as she blew on the flour. Then red neon lights shone throughout the hallway. "Knew it..."

Mary stretched a bit before she preformed a series of flips and cartwheels through the beams. "I guess those gymnastics classes paid off." She said as she stopped flipping. Then she tripped. She fell back on one beam and an alarm when off. Then, like on command, metals walls fell with a loud thud to the ground.

"SHIT!" Mary yelled as she ran away.

"Minions! Wake up! We have intruders! Screamed Count Bleck." A man with bluish skin yelled from his quarters. His white top hat was tilted out of position, his black hair was a mess, and his monocle was on the edge of his dresser. A blaring red light and siren sounded throughout the room. Then, as if on cue, a little girl with green hair, dark green pig tails, and a yellow nightgown burst into the room.

"COUNTY! What's going on?" She screamed over the blaring sirens. The man got up and walked up to the girl.

"We're being attacked, Mimi. Said Count Bleck." Count Bleck said nonchalantly as he left the room. "Minions! Where are you?"

"Count Bleck. What's going on?" A woman with bluish skin, messy pink hair, and glasses that were barely on yelled as she sprinted up to the Count. He turned around to answer before someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Count, what the FUCK is going on! Damn, can't the Green Thunder get some sleep around here?" Someone said. Count Bleck turned to his minion. Her wore a dark green hat with a backwards L on it. He was in a black suit with a dark green ascot. His red belt sagged on his hip and his gold buckle was barely keeping his pants up. Then a man who's bald head shined in the red light walked up behind him.

"Count! What's goin' on hur? I was jus' sleepin' 'n' the siren wen' off!" The man said as he stomped his foot, causing the ground to shake a bit.

"I'll answer that in just a-" Count Bleck started before a purple and black portal opened and a jester with a black and white mask, and a purple and yellow costume walked out of it.

"Sorry but, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Then everyone started fighting.

"What's goin' on?"

"The Green Thunder's gotta SLEEP!"

"I was sleeping fine until Fatty-Fatty 2x4 started yelling!"

"COUNTY! TURN OFF THE SIREN! PLEASE!"

"Count Bleck, do you know who's intruding the castle?"

"**ENOUGH!** Roared Count Bleck." Count Bleck, well, roared. Everyone stopped fighting. Count Bleck then walked up to a giant switch and yanked it down. The siren and the blaring red light stopped. Mimi hugged the Count.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed.

"So. Does ANYONE know what's happening? Mr. L?" The woman with the pink hair asked.

"Nada! Like I said, the Green Thunder was sleeping!" The man with the green hat explained sticking a pose to show importance. The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"O' Chunks?"

"I ain't know nothing, Nastasha !" The bald man yelled.

"Mimi?" Nastasha asked.

"No! I was just kissing my Count Bleck pos- I MEAN, sleeping." Mimi said as she rubbed her hand on her dark green hair.

"Dimentio?"

"Like I said, I was sleeping. What more do you want from me?" The jester said, crossing his arms.

"Hold on, minions. Said Count Bleck. I think I know what's going on. Follow me." Count Bleck ordered as he walked into a room three doors down.

"Now how did I not notice that?" Nastasha asked as she followed. The other minions piled right in.

The room was full of televisions. Like they were security televisions. Count Bleck walked up and down the screens and stopped in front of a particular one. His face was unreadable. He nodded.

"We definitely have an intruder. Infirmed Count Bleck." Count Bleck nodded as he placed his finger on the screen. His minions piled up behind him. On the screen was a girl. Her hair was in a braid and she wore some type of suit. There was a chest shield, shoulder protectors, and metallic shorts. She looked like she was running from something. _Probably the wall trap_, Nastasha thought as she took notes and drew a sketch of the girl.

"What should we do? Punch her into a bloody pulp?" Mimi asked, punching a fist into her palm.

"I don't CARE! As long as I get some sleep!" Dimentio yelled as he rubbed his forehead. Count Bleck nodded.

"Ok minions. Let's MOVE OUT! Ordered Count Bleck!" Count Bleck yelled as he pointed to the ceiling to add dramatic affect. This officially was a war.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **First Disclaimer thing. I seen other writers do it and since I'm new and have NO experience I thought why not. XD

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I DO **NOT** OWN ANY MARIO CHARACTERS OR PLACES IN THIS STORY! THEY ARE COPYRIGHTED TO NINTENDO!  
><em>

**_CLAIMER: _**_THE COMMANDOS _(Mary, Stefanie, and Bethany) _ARE MY OCS. PLEASE DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION._

Please review this chapter of The Final Space Adventure._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Space Adventure<strong>

**Chapter 3**

"Must watch out for cameras." Bethany whispered to herself as she brushed her body against a wall. She peered down a hallway to check for anything. It was empty. Except for a vase right in the middle of the hallway. "That's weird. No portraits, no doors, not even flowers in the vase, I would expect at least dandelions or black roses or something." Bethany said. She rolled up her sleeve and started the tap the screen on her robot arm. No one really knows how she got it. All that the world knows is that this virus called the Black disease infected her, and that the arm had all the qualities a computer has.

_Monday: I am at destination. Separated from team. Sees a vase in the middle of hallway. Very suspicious of it. XxBethany_

Bethany slowly moved down the hallway, as she kept her eye on the vase. It was too suspicious. Then an alarm went off.

"What the hell!" Bethany screamed as the ground started to shake. Then the two walls at each end of the hallway started to get closer. Bethany started to look for cover. Then it hit her.

The _vase!_

Bethany lunged at the plain purple vase as grabbed the top of it. She yanked it up. Then it retreated to its original spot. _Please work! Please work! PLEASE FUCKING WORK!_ Bethany thought as she saw the wire hanging from the vase and attached to the table. The walls were about 5 feet away from her. She gasped. It all made sense. She yanked the vase up one more time as if she was starting lawn mower engine. Then the spot where the table started to sink into the ground. Along with the table, the vase, and the wall. A secret passage. _SWEET!_ Bethany thought as she jumped inside as the walls were starting to squish her.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Where am I?" Stefanie asked herself as she rested on a ledge of some sort. After slowing tiptoeing up six flights of stairs for an half an hour, somehow get people tired. The yellow Commando slowly rubbed her hand on the painted-black bricks of the ledge. She stood up a little wobbly. <em>Maybe I'm afraid of heights,<em> Stefanie thought as she walked around the ledge. Or was it a roof. What ever! She stopped as soon as she saw someone. This someone had a bald head, bushy eyebrows, and an very Irish-looking beard. Stefanie sighed in relief to see a person's face. Or from her point of view, the back of someone's head.

"Umm, excuse me. What are you doing?" Stefanie asked slowly as she walked behind the man. She jumped as the man turned around and glowered at her.

"What do ya want?" The man yelled in an Irish accent. "Can't ya see I'm busy hur'!" Stefanie tried her best not to show fear. She remembered what Princess Peach told her before she felt to go into space.

_"Stefanie. If I were you, I would watch out if you friends start having different eye colors. That means Mimi took their form and is trying to trick you. Understand?"_ Is what Princess Peach said. Stefanie nodded in understanding as Mary ordered her to get in.

"WELL? Aren't ya gonna answur mah question! Whatdoyawant!" The man asked, pulling Stefanie out of her trance.

"Well, ummm, I mean..." Stefanie started, thinking of how to act like this Mimi person. Then she looked down at the Game Boy Advance on the ground, or roof, or...whatever! "What's that?"

"Jus' a Game Boy! Why? Ya want it?" The man asked, rather teasingly. Stefanie smirked.

"Actually, I'LL TAKE IT!" Stefanie yelled as she kicked the man in the face and grabbed the Game Boy. "Thank you!"

"Get back hur' you little!" The man yelled before he chased the Commando back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Mr. L walked around the kitchen. Count Bleck was taking this too far. Why would spies, or burglars, or whatever that girl on the screen was raid a kitchen. Why not money? This isn't the Pioneer days where food was WAY more important than money.<p>

"I don't need this shit! I should be asleep, thinking about how improve Brobot." The masked man thought to himself as he opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a strawberry, the fruit of lust or something like that. Then a sort of a jazzy, ghost-like music played. Mr. L grabbed his phone to shut it up.

"You reached the phone of the MIGHTY green thunder. He is not available so please leave a message after the beep." Mr. L said in the most robotic yet human voice he can make.

"Mr. L shut up!" A voice said from the other line. Mr. L chuckled.

"Well excuse me Dimmy, I can't get a kick out of this lockdown." Mr. L replied.

"Whatever, and HOW do you know this is a lock down?" Dimentio asked.

"Well, we have spies here, the wall trap activated, and the emergency lights are starting to go on. How can this NOT be a lockdown?"

"...I hate saying this, but good point. So anyway, the girl we saw in the security room is coming your way." Dimentio said before he hung up. Mr. L started to munch on his strawberry as a girl swept in. Her metallic clothes where soaked. Her braid was dripping water, and her headband was falling off _The water trap probably activated,_ Mr. L thought as he glared at the girl. The girl got up.

"...HOLA!" The girl said as she shuffled to the fridge. "I'm just here to get a snack." She started to open the fridge. "So, I'll be leaving now." The girl grabbed an apple and started to tip-toe away. "Have a nice life." That was the last thing the girl said before she tried to run away.

"Hold it!" Mr. L yelled in a demanding, yet seductive voice. Screw the lockdown! Some quick sex will lighten up the mood right? He pushed the girl to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" The girl yelled. Sweat began to form on her forehead. Mr. L chuckled. She obviously was oblivious. She obviously knew nothing! Someone must've hired her.

"Nothing, just having some fun with my little captive." Mr. L chuckled once more. His silver eyes shining with mischief. The girl tried not to look at them.

"I'm not your captive!" The girl yelled, her auburn braid damp from sweat, not water, this time. She bent her leg up, obviously tying to level herself. Or did she want some sexy time too? Of course not! This girl didn't look like a hooker. Or a stripper. Or not even a simple sexy waitress. iShe's boring!/i Mr. L thought, emphasizing the 'boring'. Pfft! Why is he even wasting his time?

Mary took one look at the man who was pinning her to a refrigerator. He was short-ish. Probably at least 2 and 1/2 of an inch shorter than her. His gray eyes shined with lust. His lips were curled into a smirk. The dark green backwards 'L' on his hat was practically glowing in the darkness. That was all she saw of him.

"What do you want with me?" Mary asked, trying to control her voice.

"Well, I was supposed to turn you in, but I won't." Mary sighed with relief. She's safe! "On one condition." Mary's hope for freedom has suddenly been crushed. She knew all about 'conditions'. They were just an excuse to hook up with some unlucky person. Mary wasn't having any part of it.

"Fine. I'll just take myself and get the fuck out of here!" Mary screamed. She kicked her captor, or should one say grabber, in the groin and started to run away. An unfaithful _RIP!_ sounded through the air. Mary looked down at the giant rip on the side of her dress that showed the part of the metallic shorts that were attached to the waistline of the dress. But she didn't care. She was trying not to get raped, duh! The apple was still in her palm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm still kind of confused on what I should say here. So yeah, I'll just update as soon as I can.

**~XlittlecrazyVieX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter was very hard to write. Why? Because I didn't plan this chapter out** **at ALL. I wish I did. This chapter is short as hell. Sorry. So yeah. Here's chapter four of The Final Space Adventure. Also, which Space Commando (Mary, Bethany, Stefanie) is your favorite? Official art on my  
><strong>

_*****DISCLAIMER*****_

_THE MARIO CHARACTER'S FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY ITSELF IS COPYRIGHTED TO NINTENDO!_

_*****CLAIMER*****_

_THE SPACE COMMANDOS MARY, STEFANIE, AND BETHANY ARE COPYRIGHTED TO ME! DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT PERMISSION!_

**Thank you. Enjoy. ~XlittlecrazyVieX**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The Final Space Adventure<em>

**Chapter 4**

Bethany slipped and slid down the long slide that was behind the secret passage. She screamed the entire way trying to grasp the edges. However, to no avail. Sweat and tears flew off her face and clung to her long chocolate hair. "Help! Someone! Anyone!" Bethany screamed as she opened her eyes. It was pitch black. Bethany slowly lifted her right arm and began to pluck the robotic fingers off her hand. She pointed her arm forward and pressed a few buttons. Then a large light appeared in front of her. Bethany squinted to adjust to the light. Then she fell onto a cold, metallic floor.

"Ow..." She mumbled as she stood up and looked around the area. Nothing was around her but a table. She took one step towards the one piece of furniture in the room.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Bethany asked as she looked around. Her robot arm vibrated softly, warning her that someone was in the room. Then a loud, evil cackle sounded in her ears. She fell back.

"What the fuck is going on! Show yourself!" Bethany yelled. Then a small yellow, black, and purple portal appeared on the table. Then a man with a jester-like hat, black hair, and a jester dress, you know, those puffy things, walked out of the portal. Bethany scooted back a bit.

"Found you." The man winked as he stepped off the table. Bethany scooted back again.

"Who the fuck are you, you bastard? I swear to God if you touch me..." Bethany's voice trailed off. What would she do?

"The name's Dimentio." The man cackled once more at his name. Bethany stood up. She grabbed her right arm. Or robot arm, in her case.

"Good to know." Bethany said as she shoved her hand in Dimentio's face. A laser cannon was inserted into the palm. Robot arms for the win. "Not that it matters..."

* * *

><p>Stefanie hid in the foyer from the bald man with the Irish-looking beard. So much for stealing a Game Boy. It seemed like the whole room was waiting her arrival. A huge table was set with glasses, plates, all that fancy party stuff. She hid under it. No one came to look for her.<p>

"Thank God." Stefanie whispered. The darkness was soothing. She felt safe. Then she suddenly heard footsteps. Dammit, Stefanie thought. She was going to get caught. She couldn't keep her long red hair under the tablecloth. Then she heard a chair scrape and someone getting comfortable in a seat. Then two bright yellow high heels appeared next to her. Stefanie held in a gulp. Shit, shit, OH FUCKING SHIT, Stefanie thought.

"Want more tea, County?" A girls voice said. Stefanie pulled out a mirror and slid it out of the table. A girl with green skin, a yellow polka-dotted dress, a red necktie, and yellow heels was sitting in a chair across from a plush doll of that Count Bleck guy she saw in the painting when she exited her probably totaled ship. This is creepy, Stefanie thought. But this was a little girl. 10 at the most. So she would be more focused on the plushie than her. Easy escape.

Stefanie slowly crawled out of the table. The girl didn't notice her. Then a piece of string got attached to her hair. The yellow commando didn't notice. Then suddenly a crash and a scream sounded. Stefanie turned around. All the glasses and dishes were broken or cracked on the floor. The girl was covered in food. Stefanie gulped. What the fuck did she do?

"You bitch!" The girl screamed. Stefanie backed up a bit.

"I...I didn't mean."

"I didn't mean it, my ASS!" The girl screamed. Then her head started turn in circles. Stefanie's eyes widened. Then the girl's necktie turned into spider legs. Stefanie gasped.

"Oh shit!" Stefanie screamed and ran out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE! I'm not through with you!" The girl, or should one say spider, yelled as she followed the commando out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ And please Review.**

**~XlittlecrazyVieX**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Chapter 5 is here, finally. XD This chapter features references to some of my friends on deviantART. So yeah.**

****DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any Nintendo characters or places featured in this story! They are copyrighted to NINTENDO!****

*****CLAIMER: I DO own the Space Commandos. Please do NOT use them without my written permission!*****

**~XlittlecrazyVieX  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Final Space Adventure<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Mary ran down the hallway that looked exactly like the last one. Hell, all the hallways looked exactly like the last one! Stupid look-a-likes, Mary thought. She sprinted through a different hallway when she heard a high-pitched scream. Sort of like a horror movie. Mary stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who's there?" Mary asked as she stood there. No one replied. "Anyone who can hear?" Mary asked to the still darkness. Still, no one answered back. Mary stomped her foot. Then out of nowhere, she was hit by something. Not like a weapon, like a human fist. Mary fell back. She felt her gut, where she was hit. It hurt, like after she once went through four king sized containers of ice cream. Mary recoiled as she tried to look for the being who hit her. Nothing but utter darkness. Mary sighed heavily. Then out of the blue;

"M-Mary...?"

Mary looked down, an girl with fiery red hair laid beside her. Her yellow dress was ripped, and on of the heels on her boots broke off. She had the headband of a commando. Mary touched the girl softly. "Stefanie?" She said with a gasp. The yellow commando groaned. Good, she was still alive. "Stefanie, get up! Why do you look like that?" Mary asked. Stefanie slowly sat up and saw her childhood friend.

"Why do you look like that?" Stefanie answered back. Mary narrowed her eyes. "OK, OK." Stefanie raised her hands in defeat. She cleared her throat and started to tell her tale. "I'm being chased by a girl that can turn into a fucking spider!" She screamed before Mary can cover her big mouth. Mary's eyes widened.

"I'm running from a crazy rapist who ripped my dress!" Mary explained. She pouted. Stefanie nodded in understanding. "Now what do we do?"

Dimentio cackled at the laser pointed in his face. Bethany growled as she put the laser down to stare him in the face.

"What's so funny?" Bethany demanded as Dimentio closed his eyes teasingly. Like this was all some big game. It made Bethany want to shoot him. But she couldn't. He could be important to the mission, Bethany thought as she clenched her fist. "Why you little derpadork!" Bethany yelled. Dimentio opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nevermind!" Bethany yelled. She swung her fist back then swung it forward. However, it was caught in it's tracks. Dimentio smirked. Bethany had no choice. She shoved her palm in his face and shouted; "Laser cannon, GO!" Then everything turned blood red.

Nastasia went over her notes and reports everyone gave her and the sketch of the girl one more time. She didn't have much, just that the girl had two acquaintances with her, and that she was a fighter. She walked down the long corridor to Count Bleck's room. She could hear him talk to himself and pacing the room through the door. "Count Bleck...you in there?" Nastasia asked as she knocked on the door with the knuckles of her pointer finger.

"Yes, Bleck is in here, says Count Bleck." The count replied as he opened the door. Nastasia slowly walked in, hugging her clip board and fixing her glasses. "Have you gotten reports from the others yet?" Bleck asked as he slowly closed the door, leaving it open a crack.

"Uh-huh. It isn't much, but..." Nastasia trailed off. Count Bleck slowly took his notes from her hands. He fixed his monocle to read it correctly.

"Hmmm, so there's three of them, demanded Count Bleck?" Count Bleck asked. His assistant nodded.

"Yes, a pink one, a green one, and a yellow one. Kind of like that Princess Fluer girl who we kidnapped back a few years ago." Nastasia explained. Count Bleck nodded.

"Right. I received notice from O' Chunks that he saw a totaled spaceship out front, explained Count Bleck" Count Bleck said as he walked towards the window. "Tell everyone to guard the exits. No one gets in OR out. Understand?" Nastasia nodded as she swiftly walked out of the room.

"Right away sir, right away!" She said as she opened the door and closed it silently. Not like anyone who enters here leaves anyways, she thought to herself.

Mary snuck down the stairway, with Stefanie by her side, to the main hallway. Where the front door is. Right in front of their totaled ship. If they're lucky, they can fix it, save Bethany, and get the fuck out of there. Stefanie shuddered with fear.

"I'm scared." Stefanie whispered as Mary stepped off the last stair.

"I'm not, or else my name isn't Gammondorf!" Mary whispered back. Stefanie raised an eyebrow.

"It isn't." Stefanie corrected. Mary sweatdropped.

"Explains a lot right?" Mary whispered as she tiptoed to the door. Then a small glow appeared into view. Mary blinked. She must be hallucinating. Then Stefanie tapped her shoulder.

"What's that?" She asked as pointed to the glow. Mary shrugged, then she gasped. No two people could hallucinate the same thing, at the same time, right? The two got closer then Mary gasped.

"...No!"

Right in front of her was a robot. It looked exactly like Luigi. You know, that guy from the video game. That wasn't what scared her. It was the guy inside it. It was the guy who tried to rape her.

"Like my dear metal brother?" The man said as he chuckled.

"It's Rapist guy!" Mary screamed as she backed up. The man frowned.

"The name's Mr. L, the MIGHTY green thunder. Get it right!" The man yelled. Stefanie shivered.

"Mary, we must-"

"RUN!" Mary screamed as she grabbed Stefanie's hand and ran into the bitter darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thank you for reading. Please review. ^^**

**~XlittlecrazyVieX**


	6. Chapter 6

****DISCLAIMER:** **MARIO CHARACTERS ARE COPYWRITED TO NINTENDO****

*****CLAIMER: SPACE COMMANDOS COPYWRITED TO ME*****

* * *

><p><em>The Final Space Adventure<em>  
><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Bethany panted as she rested her arm to look at the remains. A small trail of smoke raised up to the ceiling where Dimentio used to be. She chuckled. He had to go. Then, just out of the blue, an evil cackle sounded. The green space commando jumped. She turned around. No one was there. This frustrated her. Bethany got into a battle stance.

"I'm warning you! Don't try any funny shit!" She yelled as she felt the palm of her robot hand get warmer. The cackling got louder. Bethany covered her ears.

"You honestly think you can kill me...?" A familiar voice called.

"Yeah! What's it to ya?" Bethany screamed back.

"Well then, remember, if you try to kill me..." A cold presence appeared behind her. The green commando gulped nervously. She suddenly felt sick. "I kill YOU!"

That was the brunette's breaking point. She turned around and blasted the laser in Dimentio's face. He disappeared and reappeared on the table. Bethany turned and blasted the laser at him once more. Again, the crazy jester disappeared and the table split in half with an ear-splitting; CRACK! This didn't stop the commando from blasting her laser in random places.

She growled in utter frustration. What game was he playing? The cackling started again. This time, way louder. Bethany covered her ears, but the cackling was still loud as hell, the commando screamed. "Stop!" She got down to her knees and started to cry. Then, almost as if on command, the cackling stopped. Bethany wiped her eyes and looked around. The crazy guy was no where in sight. Then a cold presence once again was behind her. All hope was lost.

"D-don't hurt me..." She whispered. The deranged jester chuckled when she said that. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Bethany sighed.

"Probably..."

Bethany held her breath. Probably? What is that supposed to mean? The green commando opened her mouth to ask, but then a warm sensation washed over her right shoulder. She gulped. She felt a grip on her shoulder. The brunette turned to Dimentio grabbing the spot where her collarbone would be. A redish-yellow light glowed on his hand. Bethany stared in utter confusion. Then as if reading her mind, he released her. Bethany gasped, thinking he was going to kill her. The whack job just turned around and left the room. Leaving the door he exited through open a crack. Bethany blinked and stood up. The black door shot her with mystery. She held the handle.

"It's now...or probably never"

Screams. All that could be heard was screams. And the occasional firing of lasers of Mr. L's brobot. Mary squeezed her fellow Space Commando's hand tight as they ran through the dark hallways to avoid being killed. Stefanie bit her lip, but squeezed her friend's hand back. Tears filled her green eyes as she ducked when she thought a laser was going to hit her.

"Mary, I'm scared. I feel like I'm gonna die." Stefanie cried and she started breathing heavy. Mary bit her lip as well. Stefanie was having a panic attack again.

"Don't worry, Stef. We'll make it out of here. I promise." The pink commando nodded as she remembered something she learned in boot camp. She reached down and pressed a small, red button located the heel of her boot. Then the toe of her boot flickered a bit and finally turned a neon yellow, like Stefanie's dress. Soon, Mary was floating in the air. Stefanie repeated the action and floated alongside Mary.

"Go ahead, Stef. I'll deal with Rapist Guy." Mary ordered. Stefanie looked eager to leave and soared around the corner. Mary then stopped in her tracks and reached into her pocket. She took out a flower. Not just any flower. A flower made of fire, or a fire flower as you may call it. She put it to her lips and took a gnarly bite out of it. Then she felt, well, tingly. It's indescribable, if you ever ate a fire flower, you'll know the feeling. Mary looked down at her clothes as they started to change color, it flickered from one color to another. Her silver chest guard, collar, shoulder guards, shorts, and headband turned into a rich gold. Her raspberry dress, gloves, and boots turned into a neon pink color. Her hands glowed with fireballs.

Mary smirked as she turned to Mr. L, who stopped to see what the hell was going on. Only two words came out of the masked man's mouth.

"Oh shit!"

Dimentio slowly walked down the long corridors that was behind the big, black door. His hand was glowing orange from the energy he taken from the girl in green. He smirked uncontrollably as he walked into his room. It wasn't much, just a bed, a desk, and a bookshelf with assorted items on it. Dimentio took a jar from the shelf.

"It's old and dusty, but it'll do for now." The crazy jester mumbled as he put it on his desk. He place his glowing hand on top of it and mumbled a few magic words and his hand stopped glowing. A red-ish orange gas was now in the jar and Dimentio placed the lid on top of it.

"All the energy I need."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. Not like you guys care, anyway. XDDDDD

**DISCLAIMER: MARIO CHARACTERS (C) NINTENDO**

**DISCLAIMER 2: JOEY O'NEIL AND LIAM UCUFF (C) A FRIEND ON DEVIANTART**

**CLAIMER: SPACE COMMANDOS (C) ME**

* * *

><p><em>The Final Space Adventure<em>

**Chapter 7**

Bethany slowly opened the door that the crazy, yet gentle, yet still crazy jester Dimentio went through. She was extra careful that the wooden door didn't squeak. Thoughts raced through her head as she peered in. Well, it's not a gas chamber, Bethany thought as she looked around. It was just a hallway. Probably the residential quarters of this creepy castle. Bethany opened the door wider to get a better look. Then a bit wider. Then wider. And before she knew it she was on the other side of the door.

Bethany looked around to see if there were any cameras or lasers or whatever. None. Thank goodness. So now she could walk with a bit less worry.

All the doors had a sign with someone's name on it. Some even had a message under it like _keep out_, or _enter and die_. None of them interested her, except one. It was bigger than all the other doors and it was sign-less. The green commando stared at it, mystified at what possible awesomeness was behind the door. Apparently her mind got the better of her because she opened it a crack. She saw someone in the room. Two someones. They both had blue skin. One was tall and the other one was just about Stefanie's height. The tall one had a white top hat and a monocle on. The short one had pink hair with purple highlights and glasses. Behind them was the Chaos Heart.

Bethany bit her lip to keep from cheering. She found it! She found it! But the problem now is, how is she going to get it without getting caught?

The brunette grabbed her mechanical arm and with screwed it off. She took out a remote control from her pocket, pressed a few buttons, and the arm started to move with the fingers like legs. Bethany smirked. Bingo! She took the analog joystick and made the arm go behind the people, grab the glass case holding the Chaos Heart, and come back to her.

_Perfect! Now Mary, Stefanie, and I can go home!_ Bethany thought. She was about to be on her way, until she finally realized the two people were talking.

"What do you suggest we do once we find those spies, Nastasha? Asked Count Bleck." The guy with the top hat asked. Bethany bit her lip. _That's Count Bleck! Damn, how did I not notice?_ She thought. The woman put her hand on her hip.

"Easy, we question them and if they don't give us the answers we want, we kill them."

Bethany gasped. Bad move. She was noticed instantly. The three stared at each other in complete silence. Then just out of the blue...

"Get her! Screeched Count Bleck!" Count Bleck ordered, mostly to himself. Bethany got up and ran away. She couldn't afford to fail the mission. Bethany took a sharp left right before she could get hit by a knife thrown by Nastasha. Even though she was running away, she couldn't help but admire the pink-haired girl's throwing accuracy. If she didn't turn when she did, the knife would've found it's target.

Bethany ran up a stairwell, plans forming in her mind. She opened a door at the top of the stairwell and gasped. The room look oddly familiar. The velvet red couches, the pictures hanging on the wall, oh yeah and the spaceship wedged into a wall. Bethany slammed the door shut and braced it with a chair. Last thing she want is to get caught with the Chaos Heart while she was fixing her ship. Now, she has work to do.

* * *

><p>"This is so much fun!"<p>

Stefanie kept flying without a single care in the world. She suddenly forgot about Mary, the mission, and the fact that she was a commando all together. She only knew that she was still living. The yellow commando swished through the air, giggling the entire time. Until she heard something.

"S...Stefanie...is that...you?" a faint, hoarse voice called out. Stefanie stopped flying and looked around. What in the hell was that?

"Who's there?" she called, unsure of what to do.

"S-Stefanie, over here." the voice called again. Stefanie saw that the voice was coming from a door that was on her left. She slowly walked over to it but was hesitant to open it. What if something jumped out on her? What if it was a trap? Stefanie grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it. She gasped at what she saw. Her friends; Joey O'Neil and Liam Ucuff.

They looked awful! They were each chained to a wall. Joey was gagged and Liam wasn't, he must've got the gag off of himself somehow. They both had nasty bruises and looked like they haven't ate in days. It was heartbreaking for Stefanie to see her friends like this. She went to her knees, tears filling her eyes.

"W...what happened to you two?" Stefanie croaked out, unable to say more without bursting into tears.

"W..well, Joey and I were just walking down Paratroopa Street, talking about...certain things, and we got jumped." Liam explained, stopping a few times to take a breath. Stefanie nodded and keep listening, but not keeping her eyes off of Joey, her crush for a while now.

"We got sent to this castle and we were questioned. Like, who were we? Did we know Princess Peach? Stuff like that. We played dumb to every question and then-" Stefanie shushed him from saying anymore. The rest of the story was obvious in their bruises. She crawled over to Joey and removed his gag. Tears started to run down her cheeks but she pushed them back when they looked each other in the eyes. Then Stefanie snapped back to reality and unchained them.

"Let's go find Mary and Bethany!" Stefanie said as she grabbed her friends hands and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Well, that failed." Mary grumbled as Mr. L tied the last knot of the rope tied on her wrists.<p>

"That's what you get for messing with the mighty green thunder, Ms. Red-Space-Girl-With-Terrible-Fighting-Skills!" Mr. L replied, chuckling. Mary rolled her eyes and squirmed around in her restraints. Then she noticed something. Like a countdown timer. It was attached to Brobot's nose. It kept going down one number every second. _10:12...10:11...10:10_. Mary squinted and saw a small sign on top of the timer. Self-Destruct Timer. Mary held in a gasp. _No!_ she thought. There must've been a button she accidentally pressed when she was fighting Mr. L. This was bad. Really bad. Of course, the masked idiot was too busy boasting to notice.

"Now, let's go to the Count. If you're lucky he'll make you my wife, instead of kill you." Mr. L purred, pulling Mary out of her trance. The red-head rolled her eyes.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna go on your hands and knees begging." Mary replied, earning herself a slap in the face. It didn't faze her, though. She got slapped enough times in her life so far.

"I would do no such thing as to beg!" Mr. L hissed, throwing Mary over his shoulder. She kicked and grunted, trying her best to free herself, but Mr. L was surprisingly stronger. He chuckled teasingly as he swaggered over to his robotic pride and joy. Mary took one last glance at the timer. _9 minutes and 35 seconds left._


End file.
